Kidnapped Uchiha
by Flashfox Tyrell05
Summary: Itachi had decided to do a little bit extra when killing off the Uchiha clan. Like kidnap the Yondaime's daughter for himself. Warning rape. Uchiha Naru Paring FemNaruxItachi
1. Uchiha

**Important Notice:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm graduating and after that I'm being shipped off into the Army so I'm going to do as many updates as I can for all fic's. Due to that I will make every chapter at least 2,000 words max 3,000 so I can update faster ok. When I come back it will be back to my usual limits.

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon/Important being speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**Prologue:**

(Kari is Naruto in this Story. I don't know Itachi's whole speech so I'm cutting it short and there will be time skips) Kari is the cousin of Itachi and Sasuke but also the daughter of the Yondaime and container of Kyuubi. She has blonde with black stripes for hair and navy blue eyes. She is a year younger than Sasuke which is 6.

Sasuke and Kari were coming back from the academy in the late afternoon. They entered the Uchiha compound to find it quiet and empty. As they came closer to their house they saw Kunai, Shuriken, and blood scatter all over the floor and buildings. Sasuke immedaitly came to his senses first after the shock.

"We have to hurry to Tou-san and Kaa-san" yelled Sasuke grabbing Kari by her hand and ran to their house. They took off their sandals and opened the door. They both went directly to their parent's room. Once they entered they were shocked at what they saw Mikoto and Fugaku were on the floor in a pool of their own blood but it was not clear if they were alive or not. Most likely not. Over them stood Sasuke's brother Itachi with a blood covered Katana with blood also on him.

"Ni-san why did you do this?" asked a teary Sasuke

"To test my capabilities" was his only reply

"What do you mean?" asked a shocked Kari

"You don't have to worry about that Kari" said Itachi activating his Mangekyou Sharingan and looked her dead in the eye

"**_Tsukuyomi_" **said Itachi as Kari world went blank. She started to collapse but Itachi caught before she could reach the floor.

"Sasuke if you wish to kill me and save your cousin hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run. Run and cling to life. Face me when you have eyes like mine. The Mangekyou Sharingan. She will always be with me until you defeat me. Don't take too long as the longer I wait the more she suffers. Here is my parting gift. _**Tsukuyomi**_!" finished Itachi

**One hour later**

The Hokage was doing his paperwork which is shocking since he hates the damn thing when a Jounin cam bargaining in.

"Hokage-sama the Uchiha clan has been massacred. Only 4 people were left alive. Uchiha Itachi who has committed the massacre, Uchiha Mikoto who has survived a stab wound but will be ok, Uchiha Sasuke who has been put under a powerful genjutsu by Itachi and Uchiha Kari who was kidnapped by Itachi" said the Jounin

"What! Have all ANBU squads find Itachi. Bring back Kari immedaitly and have him arrested!" yelled Sandaime

"Hai!"

'_We must get back the Yondaime's daughter'_ thought a worried Sandaime as he himself went to look for her

**9 years later**

During those nine years Sasuke trained as hard as he could with his mother and Kakashi to get stronger to kill Itachi and bring Kari home. He unlocked his Sharingan and met Orchimaru the snake sannin. He defected from Konoha a few months after the failed invasion by Orchimaru to train underneath him. He nearly killed Orchimaru when the snake pulled a trick on him and escaped but also caused him to lose his curse seal. He formed a group and called it Team Hawk with the goal of finding Itachi. He just got report that Akatsuki kidnapped Gaara and was on the run.

For Kari Itachi had torture her at first for a little fun before dragging her into the Shinobi Arts. He forced her to become strong in hopes of escaping him. She had a fully active Sharingan when Itachi tricked her into making a friend before placing a strong genjutsu on her to kill her friend. When she killed her friend she had awoken her Mangekyou Sharingan. It was strange in the way it looked because it looked like the Rinnegan but in black and red. Itachi found out that while other Mangekyou Sharingan having their own special ability which Kari had one also, she had another which get rids off all the negative effects and heals those who are already experiencing it when she is around them.

Itachi eyes went back to his normal sight making him a greater threat until he notice when he staid by Kari they even improved. He thought out that in another few months since he stayed with her as long as he can he can have a Sharingan that was as strong as Madara's or even stronger. This was all possible maybe because of the Kyuubi which Itachi had assumed and explained it to her that she was its container.

Kari had met Madara the true leader of Akatsuki which she learned was a person to stay away from when he made a move on her only to have Itachi block his way. She was still surprise he was even alive. During the last 4 years Itachi started getting a little more aggressive with her until he ended up raping her giving birth to three boys and a girl. It seemed Kyuubi had more of an influence on her then anyone thought. Kyuubi made her body give birth to multiple babies then the usual one or twins. It toke a major tax on her body but Kyuubi healed it up just as if it was new. During the last year Itachi raped her again and now she was 6 months pregnant taking care of four three-year olds. The strange thing was that she was falling for him.

**Now**

Tsunade with the approval of the Sandaime had sent Team Gai and Team Kakashi to go save Gaara. Team Kakashi was Kakashi himself, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato. Team Kakashi was waiting on Sakura who just finished healing Kankurou before they left with Chiyo who is a Suna elder to meet up with Team Gai who was already ahead of them.

**Team Hawk**

The group ofSuigetsu, Juugo, Karin, and Sasuke were jumping through the woods in silence when Karin had sense something.

"Sasuke-kun I am sensing a charka signature ahead. It's a large one probably a member from Akatsuki. There are five other signals heading towards the same spot. What do we do" asked Karin

"We will engage the one first" said Sasuke as he began to speed up

When they reach the clearing they saw that it was an Akatsuki member and that he was not with a partner. As they got closer to the man they recognize him as no other then Uchiha Itachi. When Sasuke saw that it was him didn't bother to look around and jumped right into the clearing facing Itachi glaring at him with his hand on his Kusanagi.

"Itachi"

"Sasuke"

They stared at each other when the rest of Team Hawk jumped down behind Sasuke facing the opposite of Sasuke at a group which just jumped into the clearing. It was the Team Kakashi which jumped in.

"S-sasuke-kun" stutter a surprise Sakura to which Sasuke just ignored being more focus on Itachi

"Sasuke we will bring you bac…"started Sakura stepping forward when Sasuke interrupted her

"Quiet! Itachi is finally within my grasps and you think I am going to come back to Konoha and abandon maybe my last chance to get my cousin back and kill him" glared Sasuke shocking the team

"Aaa Kari you speak of. She was interesting in many ways" said Itachi before dodging out of the way of a fully charged Chidori.

"Where is she? What have you done to her" yelled Sasuke activating his Sharingan

"You really want to know what I done to her while you were training and wasting time" said Itachi smirking making Sasuke's eyes narrow. Seeing things about to spark up Kakashi went into action.

"Team stay alert for any sudden movements from them, while I will go engage the two Uchiha's" said Kakashi

"No! Stay out of this Kakashi. I want you all to stay away from this. Now what were you saying Itachi" said Sasuke

"Well for the first 4 months I torture her. She is quiet mentally strong but not physically. I didn't continue for long since I didn't want to break her. Basically for most of the time after that I trained her in hopes that she thought if she was strong enough she can beat me and escape or that you would come and save. Little help that did because after a few years she gave up hope on you and herself of ever beating me. She kind of gave of hope and resigned herself to her fate. Well after that point I need to give her some purpose so I raped her giving birth to 3 boys and one girl thanks to Kyuubi she has more babies. She got a lot stronger to just protect them but she was still not stronger than me so I raped her again. She is now a 6 month pregnant women. This is your fault for taking too long. If only you were as strong as I was when I killed off the clan you could have a small chance" smirked Itachi at Sasuke enraged face while others had a shocked look on their face.

Sasuke having enough pulled out his Kusanagi and attacked Itachi with it who just kept on dodging all his swipes.

"You bastard how could you do that to her. She was your cousin. I'll kill you!" yelled Sasuke

"It isn't that bad since she was only my cousin. Our family had in family marriages with cousin and cousin as well as regular marriages" spoke Itachi which made Sasuke attack even more powerfully

"I will give you a choice since I know you are not after Gaara. To my far left past the hills is where Kari and our children are at. You can go get them or you could go to my right in another clearing and face the real me. Chose" said Itachi as Sasuke stop for a brief second making him recognize he was fighting some advance clone before heading left to Kari and her kids followed by Team Hawk. Sakura was about to follow but Kakashi grabbed her risk and reminded her of her mission. They all now had to face Itachi.

**Team Hawk**

"Sasuke why did you go for Kari first when you could have went to kill Itachi first then come for Kari" asked Karin

"That's because Itachi would have thought of doing the same thing if he was in my situation so he is most likely with Kari and her children right now" answered Sasuke to which Kari nodded to and started to speed up.

**In the clearing**

Pass the hills was a group sitting down or standing. Kari was wearing a pure black cloak like Itachi's with an Uchiha fan on the back covering up her big stomach that showed she was pregnant a little bit. She was sitting down with her four kids wearing all black cuddle up to her. Uchiha Taro was her first born son having pure black hair with black eyes. He was wearing black pants, sandals, and a long black collar shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back and on the collar. Uchiha Katsumi was the second born child but first daughter having long black hair with gold tips at the end wearing the same shirt as Taro, black sandals, and a black firm fitting skirt (like Anko's). Uchiha Yasushi was the third child second son looking and wearing something similar to Taro but instead had blonde tips. Uchiha Teruo was the last child and son wearing clothing similar to his brothers but instead having blonde hair with black tips with blue eyes which is the reason he got his name.

Looking over at them was Uchiha Itachi leaning against a rock. The last person was Itachi's partner Hoshigaki Kisame who was leaning against his sword smiling and waiting for a fight. Little that they know a toad and snake where coming to join the party with the hawk.

Translations

Taro - Japanese name meaning "great son," or "eldest son." It is usually given to the first-born son.

Katsumi - Japanese name meaning "victorious beauty."

Yasushi - Japanese name meaning "calm, quiet."

Teruo - Japanese name meaning "shining man."


	2. Secrets No More

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon/Important being speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**Akatsuki and Uchiha Group**

Itachi was standing in place waiting for Sasuke to arrive until he started to sense his charka signal getting closer. When sensed his charka signal he went up to Kari so he was in front of her and their children. Kari looked up from her children to face Itachi when he picked her up by her waist to a stand and helped walk her to the middle of the clearing before coming to a stop. Katsumi quickly got up and ran to her Kaa-san side grabbing her hand at her side. Teruo, Yasushi, and Taro quickly followed to stay around her when four shadows appeared. Kari stood in shock as in front of her appeared a person she hasn't seen in a little over 9 years. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke appeared in front of the group that he has been searching for the longest. First it was Itachi. The man the nearly token everything except his life and mother from him. His enemy. Then there was Kari. The women he had been trying to rescue almost his whole life. She had grown over the years into a beautiful women even when she is pregnant. Next to her were her children he even saw how they look so similar to Kari and also like Itachi. Even though they may look like him he would never hate them for it because for the most part they were also Kari's children. Itachi had let go of Kari and walked out in front of the group as Kisame appeared next to Kari.

"Kisame stay here with Kari and the children"

"What! And miss out on all the fighting. Tch, your pushing my buttons aren't you" glared Kisame. Sasuke had also walked in front of his group to face Itachi.

"I want you all to stay here while I'll face Itachi. Leave the group alone or I will personally hunt you down and kill you" said Sasuke before he and Itachi disappeared into the clearing

(The fight Itachi and Sasuke have is just like the one in the Manga except in the ending Itachi is still growing strong with his cloak gone while Sasuke had his back against the wall staring at Itachi)

"Well Sasuke it seems you are still not strong enough to defeat me but you still came up to a certain point. For that I will let you on about the Truth of the Uchiha Clan and recently the truth on Uchiha Kari" said Itachi shocking Sasuke

"The truth? What truth you speak of?"

"The only people who know of this truth I speak of are the Third Hokage, Danzou, the two advisors Homaru and Koharu, Kari since I told her not too long ago, and Uchiha Madara. I wanted to keep this a secret and let it disappear with my death but with all these things happening it can no longer stay a secret. I really wanted to protect you and Kari from the truth but with Madara around I can't"

"Why should I believe any word you say? You killed Tou-san and murder the whole clan. Nearly killed Kaa-san and kidnapped Kari. Became a missing nin and join an organization-"

"-All on the orders of Konoha" said Itachi interrupted making Sasuke go wide eyed in shock

"W-what"

"To understand this we must go back to the time when Konoha was first founded"

"And how do I know you are telling the truth"

"Well that's up to you if you believe me or not"

……………………………

"Tell me everything"

"It started more than 80 years ago. The world was engulfed in a constant state of war. Countries fought to gain power and territory and ninja's were noting more than clans for hire. Out of all the clans the two most 'known' powerful were the Uchiha Clan and the Senju Clan. (Itachi went on to explaining everything on Uchiha Madara. If you need the info look at Manga chapter 398 to 400 except he told it from his point of view of Madara. Also his mistake was he couldn't kill his mother and brother)"

"This can't be true these are lies. And what of Kari? Isn't she part of this!" yelled Sasuke

"She is a major key part of everything since her father was a Namikaze and her mother was an Uchiha, an Uzumaki, and a Senju. But also her Mangekyou Sharingan is a variation of the Rinnegan and she is theJinchuuriki for Kyuubi" said Itachi shocking Sasuke

"While I said the Uchiha and Senju were the most powerful clans they were only the 'known' powerful clans. Two other clans were just as powerful but not really spoken of much. They were the Uzumaki Clan and the Namikaze Clan. The Uzumaki clan had the power to manipulate water, ice, and wind that it could make even the Second Hokage jealous. The Namikaze clan are seals experts that none had ever seen before. Now Kari's great grandmother was in arrange marriage between the Senju's and the Uzumaki's for a clan alliance. She gave birth to Kari's grandmother who had a secret relationship with an Uchiha and gave birth to Kari's mother Kushina making the secret known. Uchiha Senju Uzumaki Kushina married the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato giving birth to Namikaze Uchiha Senju Uzumaki Kari" said Itachi shocking Sasuke of Kari's origins

"The Sandaime, Danzou, and the advisors Homaru and Koharu knew of her origins so if she were to die it would cause massive panic. They also can't leave her alive if the massacre was to happen so in order to save her I was order to kidnap her but that's when I learned there was more to her than we ever knew"

"Now the first Hokage is said to have Bijuu controlling powers which I had found out was passed onto Kari. The Mangekyou Sharingan to the final level poses the power to control the Kyuubi but since Kyuubi the strongest Bijuu is sealed in her it gave her the power to control all the Bijuu with her regular Mangekyou Sharingan. The Rinnegan which was said to be a myth is her Mangekyou Sharingan making her very valuable. Madara knows of her and her secrets so he plans to use Kari in order to fulfill his goals. Now that you know this what will you do? Will you go after Konoha or Madara. I had already chosen to disband from Akatsuki to protect Kari and our family" finished Itachi looking at Sasuke

"I-I need time to think" responded Sasuke to which Itachi nodded to and walked off to meet Kisame, Kari, and the children again after eating a charka pill and healing all his injuries

**Back at the Group**

When Itachi arrived back at the spot he saw Kisame with his sword out and protecting Kari with the children behind her and Sasuke's group to the side with their weapons out. In a clearing near the stood Jiraiya and Orchimaru on their summons ready to face off again when they notice Itachi's arrival.

"Kisame she will be summoning so return to the base" said Itachi confusing everyone as Kisame smirked and left with a Shunshin. Itachi walked up to Kari while she shook her head in a no. Itachi grabbed her chin to make her face him.

"Since Kisame is no longer here I can tell you what is going to happen. I'm leaving the Akatsuki and taking you and our children with me. The Bijuu are under your control. The only Bijuu we don't have is the Nibi and the Hachibi. Now summon" glared Itachi while she still shake her head

"Then summon to save your children" said Itachi softly making her look wide eye at him before looking down at her scared children. Finally coming to a decision she nodded her head in a yes when Sasuke appeared in front of his group. Activating her Mangekyou Sharingan she had cut her finger and formed hand seals before slamming both her hands on the ground.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**_she said as seal marks appeared all over the ground before two large clouds of smoke appeared. In a roar the cloud disappeared leaving a red four tail red ape and next to it was a nine tail red fox. She had summoned to powerful beings.

The Four-Tailed Demon Ape Yonbi

And

The Kyuubi no Youko

On top of the Yonbi stood Itachi, Kari, and the children while everyone else looked at her in shock.

'_She can summon the Bijuu and it looks like she is in control of them. No wonder Itachi and the Leader made sure that I and the other members got nowhere near her. To summon and control multiple Bijuu makes her very important to Akatsuki'_ thought Orchimaru

'_She summoned two Bijuu. Shit this place is going to be a battle place. We have to get out of here' _thought Sasuke before looking at his group

"Team, we are getting out of here as fast as we can. If they fight I can almost guarantee are death. Let's go" said Sasuke jumping off into the wood followed the rest of the group

'_Kari and her children are safe as long as she is with Itachi and has the Bijuu. While I'll thank and forgive you Itachi in some sense, I will never forgive Konoha. I guess it's time to meet Madara'_ was his last thought before leaving the scene. Jiraiya on the other hand was sweating bullets at this situation

'_Taking on two Bijuu is suicide. I'm sorry to say this Sarutobi-sensei but I can't pick up and take Kari back home. But I can say she has a growing family if those kids she have next to her and her pregnant stomach is anything to go by'_ thought Jiraiya

"Gamabunta get us out of here. This is a fight we can't win"

"**Glad you have some brains"** he responded as he jumped off high into the air and away from the battle.

"We will meet again Itachi-kun, Kari-chan. Manda get us out of here" said Orchimaru

"**Tch, summoning me only to run when we face a greater threat"** growled Manda but know when he is beat especially facing two Bijuu. He dived straight into the ground and headed away from the scene. Itachi seeing this pulled out a map and handed it to Kari.

"We are heading here to live" was all he said to which she nodded to and grabbed a hold of Katsumi while Itachi grabbed a hold of Teruo, Yasushi, and Taro. Kari showed the map to Yonbi so he could see where to head off to before he started to run in that direction followed by Kyuubi.


End file.
